GO MY WAY!!
GO MY WAY!! is a cover version of the original song by 765PRO ALLSTARS , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 1 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! manga. The cover is performed by Mirai Kasuga and Shizuka Mogami. The original song is written by yura and is composed by Satoru Kousaki. Track List #Bonus Drama 1 #Bonus Drama 2 #Bonus Drama 3 #Aoi Tori (蒼い鳥) #Bonus Drama 4 #GO MY WAY!! #Bonus Drama 5 Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= GO MY WAY!! GO mae e!! Ganbatte yukimashou Ichiban daisuki na Watashi ni naritai NONSUTOPPU de ittemimashou Tte omottara mata akashingou!?! Sonna toki wa hekomanaide HAIUEI ga aru, FAITO!! FURU SUROTTORU, tobashite mimashou Tte omottara SUPIIDO seigen!?! Konna toki wa nayamanaide JETO ga aru, FURAITO!! Mirai wa dare ni mo mienai mono Dakara dare mo ga yume o miteru Donna chizu ni mo nottenai kedo Donna toki demo kanaete kitayo Saa yukou!! GO MY WAY!! GO MY ue e!! Egao mo namida demo Kono sekaijuu ga Wonder Land na Never Land GO MY WAY!! GO mae e!! Ganbatte yukimashou Ichiban daisuki na Watashi ni naritai Kyou wa kimi to, DEETO shitai na Tte omottara furi dasu ame!?! Sonna toki wa CHANSU nandesu Ai ai gasa de, RAKKII!! Ashita minna to, asobitai na Tte omottara kininaru UORETTO!?! Konna toki wa SENSU nandesu DAIETO oyatsu BUREEKI!! Shiawase to fushiawase nante Kimochi shidai de kawatteku kara Donna basho de mo mitsukerareru Donna koto demo hajimete miyou Saa ima!! GO MY WAY!! GO MY ue e!! Hora hitori hitori ga Kono sekaijuu de One & Only demo Not Lonely GO MY WAY!! GO mae e!! Harikitte yukimashou Subete no kagayaki Kono yubi ni tomare GO MY WAY!! GO MY ue e!! Egao mo namida demo Kono sekaijuu ga Wonder Land na Never Land GO MY WAY!! GO mae e!! Ganbatte yukimashou Ichiban daisuki na Watashi ni naritai GO MY WAY!! GO MY ue e!! Hora hitori hitori ga Kono sekaijuu de One & Only demo Not Lonely GO MY WAY!! GO mae e!! Harikitte yukimashou Subete no kagayaki Kono yubi ni tomare |-| Kanji= GO MY WAY!! GO 前へ!! 頑張ってゆきましょう 一番大好きな 私になりたい ノンストップでいってみましょ♪ って思ったらまた赤信号!?! そんな時は凹まないで ハイウェイがあるファイト！ フルスロットル飛ばしてみましょ って思ったらスピード制限！？！ こんな時は悩まないで ジェットがあるフライト!! 未来は誰にも見えないモノ だから誰もが夢を見てる! どんな地図にも載ってないけど どんな時代（とき）でも叶えてきたよ さあ行こう!! GO MY WAY!! GO MY 上へ!! 笑顔も涙でも この世界中が Wonder Land な Never Land GO MY WAY!! GO 前へ! がんばってゆきましょう 一番大好きな 私になりたい 今日は君とデートしたいな って思ったら降り出す雨!?! そんな時はチャンスなんです 相合傘でラッキー!! 明日みんなと遊びたいな って思ったら気になるウォレット!?! こんな時代（とき）はセンスなんです ダイエットおやつブレーキ!! 幸せと不幸せなんて 気持ち次第で変わっていくから どんな場所でも見つけられる どんな事でも始めてみよう!! さぁ 今!! GO MY WAY!! GO MY 上へ!! ほら１人１人が この世界中で One & Only でも Not Lonely GO MY WAY!! GO 前へ!! はりきってゆきましょう 全ての輝き この指にとまれ GO MY WAY!! GO MY 上へ!! 笑顔も涙でも この世界中が Wonder Land な Never Land GO MY WAY!! GO 前へ! がんばってゆきましょう 一番大好きな 私になりたい GO MY WAY!! GO MY 上へ!! ほら１人１人が この世界中で One & Only でも Not Lonely GO MY WAY!! GO 前へ!! はりきってゆきましょう 全ての輝き この指にとまれ |-| English= GO MY WAY!! GO in front!! Let's go forward with our best. I want to become the me that I like the most. Let's go forward non-stop♪ That's what I thought, but there was another red light!?! At times like that, don't be down there's the highway, fight! Let's go flying at full throttle. That's what I thought, but there was a speed limit!?! At times like this, don't worry about about it there are jet planes, flight!! No one can predict the future that's why everyone has dreams. You can't find them on any map, but no matter the era, they've been fulfilled. Now, let's go!! GO MY WAY!! GO MY way up!! With smiling faces and even tears this whole world is a Wonderland-like Neverland. GO MY WAY!! GO in front! Let's go forward with our best. I want to become the me that I like the most. It'd be nice to go on a date with you today. That's what I thought, but then it started raining!?! At a time like that, it's a chance to share the same umbrella, lucky!! It'd be nice to hang out with everyone tomorrow. That's what I thought, but then I was low on cash!?! At a time like this, use a little sense and go on a diet cutting back on the snacks!! Things like happiness and unhappiness can change depending on your mood, so No matter where you are, you can find it. No matter what it is, let's try it out!! Yes, right now!! GO MY WAY!! GO MY way up!! Each and every one of us throughout the world are the One & Only but Not Lonely. GO MY WAY!! GO in front!! Let's move forward enthusiastically. All of the shining things come rest on this finger. GO MY WAY!! GO MY way up!! With smiling faces and even tears this whole world is a Wonderland-like Neverland. GO MY WAY!! GO in front! Let's go forward with our best. I want to become the me that I like the most. GO MY WAY!! GO MY way up!! Each and every one of us throughout the world are the One & Only but Not Lonely. GO MY WAY!! GO in front!! Let's move forward enthusiastically. All of the shining things come rest on this finger. Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 1 Original CD (sung by: Mirai Kasuga and Shizuka Mogami)